


Take Time, Take All The Time You Need

by perfchan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Basically Yamaguchi really likes Tsukishima's hands, Body Worship, First Kiss, Fluff, Hand Kink, I don't know if I would call it actual kink though, M/M, happy fluff, sweet and slow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8152214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfchan/pseuds/perfchan
Summary: A slow paced, very sweet first kiss between two friends. Or, Tsukishima's hands are quite alluring.





	

They’re seated on the floor of Tsukishima’s bedroom, legs crossed under the small table Tsukishima pulls out when they do their homework together. A couple of worksheets, and their history textbooks lie forgotten on the table, idle chatter getting the best of them after a long day of classes followed by practice. Lately, after he jammed them pretty painfully last month, Tsukishima has been wrapping his fingers before practice. He picks at the tape now, carefully unwinding it into a pile while they talk.

“Tsukki, you have such pretty hands,” Yamaguchi murmurs at a lull in conversation. It takes a moment for him to register that he’s actually _said_ this, rather than thought it, but when Tsukishima looks at him so stricken, it clicks, and he panics.

“Sorry, Tsukki! I didn’t mean to say that out loud! Wait, that makes it sound even creepier, ugh, I mean, well you do, but…”

“Yamaguchi, shut up.” Tsukishima intertwines his fingers and looks down at them in his lap. “If you think that….it’s fine.”

Tsukishima awkwardly shifts his weight and tries to avoid looking at Yamaguchi. His chest feels tight and his ears are burning, but the crestfallen look on Yamaguchi’s face is worse than his own embarrassment. He exhales and lets the words rush out.

“If you think that, it’s fine. It’s fine because I like your hands too. And the rest of you.” He cringes. He wants to say it properly, but all the caustic, quick-witted retorts in the world don’t help him here.

Yamaguchi watches him, studying his expression. He’s flushed, and crinkling his nose the way Yamaguchi knows he does when he’s nervous, usually from being too genuine. Tsukki so rarely allows for his emotions get the better of him, Yamaguchi knows. He knows that, and so he gathers all the daring he has. He reaches forward and gently tugs his hands apart. Tsukishima starts and looks like he might say something, but goes quiet as Yamaguchi raises his hand to his lips.

“I’ve always loved your hands.” Yamaguchi confesses into his knuckles. He smiles at Tsukishima’s reaction as his lips trail over the index, middle, and ring finger, before coming to rest on the crook of Tsukishima’s pinky finger, where he bites, gently nibbling the soft skin that would interlace with his if they were to make a pinky promise like they did when they were kids.

  
He turns his palm over, almost reverently, and kisses into the calluses there, the ones that surround the lines that people say spell out your destiny. His tongue trails up to blunt fingertips, short trimmed nails, and he kisses the soft pads of Tsukishima’s middle and index finger.  His own thumb trails back and forth, maddeningly feather light, over the twists of blue purple that mar Tsukishima’s otherwise pale wrist, as he opens his mouth and deepens the kiss of his fingers into a suck. 

Tsukishima is watching him with heavy lidded eyes. He can’t stifle the sharp intake of air or the involuntary twitch of his fingers as Yamaguchi’s tongue, soft and hot, curls between them. Gripping his wrist just a little more firmly, Yamaguchi slowly pulls Tsukishima’s long, slim fingers out of his mouth, breathing heavy and blushing deeply. He opens his mouth, lips poised to stutter out something vacuous, something that he wouldn’t necessarily mean, but would lighten the pressure that his heart is pounding so hard underneath.

But the words never come, because Tsukishima’s hand, wet with his saliva, presses insistently on the back of his neck, cupping below his ear, and pulls him into a kiss. His body follows, barely registering that he bumps the table that he was sitting next to, as he blindly pulls himself closer, until he’s the most pleasant weight that Tsukishima has ever felt, seated in his lap.

Although he initiated the intimacy, under Tsukishima’s touch, Yamaguchi melts, becomes all pliancy and soft response. Even his hand, which balanced on Tsukishima’s chest as he pulled himself closer, has slid down to rest lightly on his hip, fingers wiggling ever so slightly against it, as Tsukishima’s teeth scrape over his upper lip.

They pause for a moment, chests heaving in unison to catch air, let alone speak. When Tsukishima finally says something, it’s short and breathy like the mid-practice sneers Yamaguchi has heard a million times, but the feeling is so, so different.

“Yamaguchi,” he finally manages to get out, “it’s too much.” His fingernails are still tangled up in Yamaguchi’s hair, even as he nods and rests his head on Tsukishima’s shoulder, breathing into his neck. Another person may has misinterpreted his meaning, but this is Yamaguchi, who reads him better than he reads himself. Yamaguchi understands completely, understands because the swell of emotion is overwhelming him too, because he feels like there’s a fire in him where normal people have lungs and hearts and stomachs.

“Tsukki.” Yamaguchi pulls away, lips pursed in a half smile he can’t resist. From this distance, Tsukishima can see all the freckles that dance across his skin. “Let’s take all the time we need.”

 

......

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Phew! this is quiiiiiiiite different from my usual style. Hope it works.
> 
> Couple notes/gorgeous turns of phrase that I cannot take credit for:  
> * this fic was inspired by this line: "Her freckles dance on porcelain skin/It’s like, she’s got a special force within" which is from a remix of Step by Vampire Weekend. If you want to hear the song-> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VOIcSxxKi2k and the line is at about 2:08. its not my normal type of music, tbh, but that line is so yams it hurts  
> * also, the title and last lines are from a GORGEOUS song which I am obsessed with at the moment called "Tea, Milk, and Honey" by a band called Oh Pep. Highly recommend checking that song out here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qtiYx4nDJqM
> 
> Thanks so much for reading, much love to all my fellow tsukkiyama fans, especially on precious Tsukki's bday


End file.
